Stiles' Birthday
by watch.over.your.ass.butt
Summary: Derek cant get everything right... but Stiles' birthday wont be that hard... he thinks. (This was written very quickly so I apologise for any rough edges)


It wasn't actually too bad to be quite honest.

"So let me get this straight… you, want to throw Stiles a birthday party?" Scott asked, laughing as he paced the floor of the loft. Derek was sitting in his usual spot, perched on the spiral staircase that wound up to the room above, which was off limits to any of the pack. Derek didn't see what was funny about this. He really _does_ want to throw Stiles a party.

"Why is that so funny?" He inquired, deadly serious about the subject. The teenager sighed as he rubbed his temples lightly.

"One, the thought of you throwing a party just..wow… second, Stiles hasn't celebrated his birthday since his mom died. She passed away a day after he turned eleven… Good luck with it dude," Scott told Derek before making his way to leave.

"Oh no, you're his best friend. You're helping… I don't even know what he wants," Derek rushed, _pleading_ Scott for help. Mr Alpha was really caught up about this, huh? Scott turned on his heel, the expression on his face was one you make when someone had blurted something extremely stupid, and you were itching to smack them but you manage to mentally best friend threw his arms into the air as he yelled what he thought was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"HE WANTS YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"Huh?" Derek queried. Did he hear Scott right or was his wolf-senses slowly deteriorating? He could not be serious. Stiles Stilinski loving Derek Hale? Oh please. A pale kid falling in love with a werewolf, what's next? Edward Cullen comes rushing in, fangs baring? No thanks.

"He loves you, you love him, so what's the problem?" Scott asked, arms folded. Derek _did not_ love Stiles. Nope, not one bit.

"And before you try to retaliate, everytime you look at him, the pack can smell the lust radiating off of both of you. It's _really_ strong dude"

Well shit.

"So then what should I do?" Derek asked, looking at Scott with uncertainty in his eyes. This was new. It scared, yet amused the teenager at the same time.

"Take him out somewhere… I'll set up a little something at his house. Just…just don't fuck this up, he deserves something good for once," Scott spoke softly as he turned and walked out of the loft, leaving the brooding werewolf to his own devices.

* * *

It wa sorted. Derek had the whole night arranged.

First, he was taking Stiles out for a birthday dinner, while hoping he had the ability to dodge the multiple questions the teenager was sure to ask. The birthday dinner was specially made by sour-wolf himself, and he had all sorts squished into a picnic basket. He was currently leading Stiles to the subway, the train being minutes from parting the station.

"Is the blindfold really necessary?" Stiles chuckled, trying to swipe at Isaac's scarf that was tied across his eyes. Derek was leading him forward, and when he heard the hustle and bustle of people and the calling for the train, his legs stopped working. The wolf heard Stiles' heart jump.

"Please don't tell me you're throwing me onto the track when another train comes," the smaller one of the two managed out, truly scared as he knew what Derek was capable of. He relaxed though as Derek pulled down the cloth every so slightly, allowing two brown eyes to see the light. Derek just gave him an honest smile and shook his head, before pulling up the scarf and putting it in its rightful position.

"The blindfold is necessary, because as soon as we arrive at the next stop, you'll immediately know where we're going," Derek laughed.

He led the teen onto the train and brought him away from the doors incase they closed and hurt him in some sort of way. Derek actually cared, don't be shocked.

Next thing he knew, he was being knocked backward as a body collided with his own and ripped Derek's wallet from his back pocket, racing through the doors and across the station. Derek ran after him, forgetting Stiles. His feet thumped across the concrete and soon he was able to brush the tips of his fingers along the burglars hoodie. With one last push, he flew forward and tackled the man to the ground, plucking the wallet from his hands. Derek then ran back to where the train was waiting, to see Stiles standing in the public transport, awaiting his arrival.

Except, an out-of-breath Derek arrived to see that both Stiles, and the train, were nowhere in sight.

Could this literally get any worse?

Derek opened his wallet to see that every note of cash was missing, along with his driver's license.

The question was rhetorical.

* * *

As Derek ran through the front door of the Stilinski house, a shout of 'SURPRISE' emitted throughout the rooms and almost deafened him. He rushed into the living room, panting for breath as he rested his head against the door frame.

"Scott, I need your help… I've lost Stiles"

Everything went silent.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS DEREK HALE?" Scott yelled as he ran toward Derek and pinned him up against the wall by the scruff. The bastard just had to go and ruin everything, didn't he?

"You hate me, I know, but I really need your help. Please" Derek pleaded. A sad voice began to speak as the Stilinski door creaked closed.

"No need, I'm right here," It finished, tossing a piece of material in Isaac's direction.

"Stiles, oh my god, I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mea-"

"No, Derek… If you didn't want to take me, then you could've atleast told me instead of running off… I was stuck in the Bronx, Derek. I was begging people for money, who were begging _other_ people for money. You're one asshole" He shook his head, tears lining his eyes as he tried to turn away, but Derek grabbed his arm.

"You didn't let me finish," Derek spoke, pulling him the slightest bit closer.

Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but his words were taken right off his lips as Derek pushed his own against them. Two hands were placed either side of his pale face, pulling him closer as Derek pulled away ever-so-slowly and rested their foreheads together.

"Happy birthday… sorry I ruined it," He apologised, unaware of the people surrounding them. Jackson was amongst them, and Stiles' worry was slowly increasing as he thought about what snarky comment he'd come off with next.

"LETS GET THIS STARTED" Jackson finally yelled, sending a smile Stiles' way and easing his fears.


End file.
